La despedida
by Raven Sakura
Summary: A pesar que no quieren, deben separarse por la lucha estupida de ambicion en la guerra. -- Soy mala para los sumary /


_Este one short, bueno casi un song fic ya que lo escribi inspirada en la cancion Jose del grupo Aventura (Bachata). Es el primero que hago con los personajes de Avatar y espero que les guste. Comenten._

* * *

**_La despedida_**

Ver el amanecer era un espectáculo a diario esperado por todos. El astro rey despertaba con sus fuertes rayos a los habitantes de un pequeño pueblo para empezar el trabajo en el alumbrado campo, iniciar así el día a día con entusiasmo y alegría, pero desde hace semanas, la salida del sol solo significaba el anuncio de la llegada de un triste y penoso día. El tiempo sigue caminando por más que no lo deseemos, este amargo día llego, es hoy.

Nada es para siempre, en este caso la paz terminó, la ambición del hombre destruye vidas sin importar, solo buscan saciar su sed de poder a toda costa. La guerra entre dos naciones se había desatado, nada había ya que hacer. Los tristes hombres salían de sus casas tras una penosa despedida de sus seres queridos con la promesa incierta de regresar. Todos sabían que su deber era ir a luchar para así poder asegurar el futuro de los suyos, aunque las guerras pueden duran hasta más de 100 años. Atrás quedaban los momentos alegres y de paz, escenas en sus cabezas que serán difíciles de repetir... Hoy era el día en que todos los hombres debían partir sin excepción alguna a unirse con hombres de diversos pueblos para defender su nación. Ya todos habían partido del pueblo, todos excepto uno que aun no quería irse.

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de la pequeña casa dándole de lleno en toda la cara a un hombre que yacía dormido en una cama obligándolo a despertar, movió su mano buscando algo a su lado sobre la cama y al no hallarlo decidió ir a buscarlo. Se levanto, tomo la ropa que estaba lista sobre una vieja silla al lado de su cama y empezó a ponérsela. Ya listo salió del cuarto, que estaba separado con una cortina de la cocina y al entrar vio ahí lo que buscaba, a Katara, tan linda, tan hermosa como siempre que la veía... No, hoy no estaba como siempre, sus ojos antes brillantes estaban opacos, tristes, como los de él y no era para menos, habían compartido tantas cosas en la vida desde muy jóvenes y ahora que por fin estaban juntos, unidos por el matrimonio, debían separarse y quizás para siempre.

Ella sabia que él debía irse y aunque hizo que los últimos días fueran de felicidad, hoy no se sentía con ánimos de ocultar su dolor, pero al ver la tristeza en la mirada de su esposo, encontró la manera de hacerlo. Con una gran sonrisa puso el desayuno en la mesa ante la atenta mirada del hombre al que ama y este, que la conoce a la perfección, sabia que estaba fingiendo pero no le dijo nada, solo le sonrió. Mientras desayunaba ella lavaba los servicios de la noche anterior y sumergida a la vez en sus pensamientos: _¿Que seria de su vida ahora en adelante¿Como seria amanecer sola¿Como seria estar sin el en navidad¿Regresara algún día?_

De pronto un grito los asusto a ambos: ¡¿Donde esta mi papá?!- fue lo que gritó una niña de 3 años más o menos con sus grandes ojos azules empañados. El hombre la observó por unos instantes, se puso de pie, se acercó a la pequeña y la abrazó. La niña, correspondiéndole al abrazo, le rogaba que no se fuera, que se quedara en casa con ella y con su mamá. Él solo la oía, aguantando sus ganas de llorar y Katara disimulaba también, le dolía ver a su niña llorar de esa forma tan desgarradora, se le rompía su rajado corazón por la escena.

El hombre, sin romper el abrazo, se separó un poco de la niña para verla a los ojos, los mismos ojos azules de su madre, eran casi idénticas salvo en el carácter, la niña era brusca como él, le sonrió y le pidió que rezara por el, que ayudara a su mamá en todo y que ya no vuelva a llorar hasta que él regrese ya que esas lágrimas serán de felicidad. La pequeña se limpió con sus manitas los ojos húmedos como si con eso borrara su tristeza y le mostró una sonrisa, una pequeña, no de alegría, de resignación ante la partida y recibió un beso de su padre en la frente por este acto que él notó: Cuídate mucho Sabrina y pórtate bien- fueron las ultimas palabras que recibía de su padre. Era hora del adiós.

Tomó las dos grandes espadas en forma cruzada que estaban de adornos en la pared, eran de él, las sabia usar a la perfección, serian necesarias en la guerra, las envainó y las colgó en su espalda. Al lado de la puerta le esperaba una vieja mochila con ropa y provisiones necesarias hasta llegar a la ciudad capital de la nación, punto de concentración.

-Quisiera ir contigo pero tengo que quedarme.

-Debes quedarte a cuidar a Sabrina- le contesto y se abrazaron- Voy a regresar, te lo juro.

-Más te vale, de lo contrario iré a buscarte- respondió con un tono disimulado de alegría pero las lágrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas, ya no podía seguir conteniéndolas, él le dio un beso en la frente y otro en los labios siendo quizás el último beso que podría darle a su mujer. La idea de quedarse empezó a rondar en su cabeza pero él sabia que no podía, que no era justo ya que no había sido el único en esta situación, así que antes de sucumbir a esta idea, salió corriendo de la casa, dejando a una triste Katara y a su pequeña.

-_Te vamos a esperar porque sé que regresaras, volverás a nosotros, lo sé_- pensó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña a su lado y, con la otra mano, su vientre. Y en su corazón construía una esperanza de volver a ver a Zuko, a pesar que el destino de un soldado es incierto en una guerra...

_**Fin.**_

**__**


End file.
